Problem: Rewrite ${(6^{8})^{-10}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ (6^{8})^{-10} = 6^{(8)(-10)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{8})^{-10}} = 6^{-80}} $